bleachfestfandomcom-20200214-history
Naoko Nakagawa
Nakagawa Naoko doesn't know exactly where her powers come from or why they cause her so much pain. What the young woman does understand however is that they're incredibly dangerous, both to herself and to others. Even through her deliquency, and trust me in believing she'd rob your grandmother blind while helping her across the street, Nakagawa is no murderer. Forcing her to live a life of paranoia and solititude and having this absurdly creepy obsession with My Little Pony figurines. Humanities Physical Naoko is not exactly what you would expect a typical woman to look like, she doesn't go out picking flowers, and she doesn't give boys, chocolate on Valentine's day. Throughout the years of toil and hardships, Naoko has noticed that men seem to have this unfair advantage over women and thus! Adopted a much manlier outlook, inspired by years of watching old samurai flicks. The young woman pulls her shoulder length raven hair into a high topknot, creating the infinite symbol once. While not the typical hair style expected from a samurai, she finds it sexy. That face really could go either way, a long angular white face. Her almond shaped maple brown eyes give the face a certain flair and that small upturned nose makes it sassy. But it's her mouth that really sells it, the manly factor. Those thin straight lips, only smiling when Naoko is beating on some poor sucker who doesn't even have a clue. Not to mention that little hoop ring at the right edge of her mouth or that studded tongue that darts out whenever a back is turned. She's quite tall for a woman even for most Japanese men, standing at nearly six foot the woman has very little curves to speak of. Which works well for Naoko, she prefers to let the rest of the world believe she's a man. This means of course she acts in quite the stereotypical guy fashion. Cold, calculating, a general smug air that shows off just how much better she is than everybody else around her. Her choice of clothing is rather plain, just an extremely baggy long black sleeved shirt covered by a green vest to cover her top. Making sure she's decent at all times are her trusty pair of baggy blue jeans kept up with an old electrical cord she cut off a lamp. This is just the start of her eccentric accessorizing. Like the spiked dog collar she stole off some pit bull who was apparently named 'Spike', or the rather flattering skull and crossbones buttons stolen from some poor emo kid. Not to mention the thick combat boots at the ends of her feet or the bulky sweat bands on either wrist. Don't think for a minute that Naoko has completely eradicated that certain female portion of her being. In fact the little girl does have quite the little girl crush on a certain movie actor that has taken out a restraining order on her. Not to mention the My Little Pony collection that grows daily. From Rainbow Dash to Sunny Days, she just can't get enough of them. So there are still a few things in her life that remain distinctly feminine. Humanities Personality Not the kind of girl that gives any man, chocolate. She's confused a majority of the time. This secret thing that has suddenly grown between her and shinigami leaves her constantly uncertain. Not that there hasn't been much of a time where Naoko wasn't in a state of flux. Is she really a boy trapped in a girl's body or is she just masking her own insecurities through false bravado and machismo? These are the questions that keep her up at night crying. The kind of questions that don't really have answers which are easy to find. Her world is torn. In public she puts up that arrogant face, that smirk of her's which convinces everyone in the general vicinity that she is indeed the epitome of manliness. Her willingness, no, eagerness to do what it takes to make sure everyone sees her as a man acts as a shield for the very vulnerable little girl beneath. A little girl that loves bunny rabbits, collecting My Little Pony figurines, drawing hearts on secret love letters. This is Nakagawa Naoko. Humanities Background Why does she dress like this? Why does she lay in bed at night crying for countless hours because nobody understands her? Naoko is... complicated. From an early point in her life those 'parents' always wanted a boy and made sure the poor little girl knew it. They started this whole 'I want to be a boy' thing really. Dressing her up so that she could play baseball with all the other little boy's and go to an all boy's school for her early childhood. It never really bothered Naoko much, the dressing up and pretending to be something she definitely wasn't. By the age of ten her parents had started to get a little appalled by the fact their 'daughter' wasn't at all bothered with playing make believe. Or maybe they weren't really, they did have to make pretend they were actually worried every once and awhile. She had some rather odd hobbies though, like collecting silk and little figurines that boy's certainly wouldn't collect but at the same time horribly disfiguring them. Really it weirded her parents out to the point that their pretended caring turned into genuine fear that they made their daughter a freak. Middle school was totally the awkward years of her life. Having to wear dresses and communicate with the other females. They made fun of her a lot, because of her boyish attitude and habits. Poking fun at her when she finally hit puberty and never really 'blossomed'. But then there came a time when she stopped disfiguring those poor little figurines. This was about the same time she discovered the magic of My Little Ponies. She became completely engrossed by their frolicking ways and their unbiased and judging attitudes. It was the ponies that told her it was okay to start dressing like a boy again. The Ponies told her she would be much more comfortable like that. At the time she didn't even realize the voices belonged to Hollows and Spirits who had long since lost their way. Ghosts and Ghouls that wanted desperately to drag the impressionable young woman down to the same confused fate they suffered. Soon they became maddening. Telling her to lash out at the people who frustrated her, tearing apart the house, punching out the other students. Finally when her soul became as black and twisted as the rest of them, they judged it ready. Ready to be devoured. Consumed like a finely aged wine. Then he arrived. The man with that sword that absorbed the night. He slew everything that would have harmed her. Instead of looking at the broken monster she had become, he took her within his arms and held Naoko tight. She couldn't ever remembered a hug that felt so genuine. Naoko couldn't remember feeling this kind of thing. Her heart fluttering, thumping like a crazed jack rabbit, that intoxication felt when inhaling his scent and she held him until the young woman thought he'd break. Because this was the man she loved. The Monster Unimaginable pain rips through Naoko's body whenever her abilities are activated and its quiet evident when the veins on her neck start to bulge. Her voice becomes harder to hear through the grinding teeth. Such agonizing pain that it drives all the color out of her body. When the pain finally reaches its zenith, she hurls. A thick white ooze ruptures from every pore in her body until nothing is free of its presence. Almost immediately the white ooze hardens revealing something else besides the Naoko that was there previously. Her face becomes covered with a featureless white mask. Completely unbroken. This leaves her quite blind, she'd be completely lost if not for the aid of those two long glorious ears trailing behind her a good two and a half feet. Looking more like curved horns. This new form is quite a bit taller than regular Naoko, barely scrapping that much coveted seven foot. Naoko's face is not the only thing changed by the penetrating white. That body of hers becomes much more feminine, an exaggerated bust and hip are much needed aspects. Among the only two things that breaks the monotony of white that has become her armor, is the heart shaped hole in the middle of her chest, barely decent, her mother would be ashamed. This sinish opening accentuates the dyed creamy milk chocolate colored bust, letting her soft supple skin see the light of day. The second of the rule breakers is that raven colored hair. No long bound to the wannabe top knot, the light absorbing blackness gives Naoko the illusion of brilliant mane of darkness. One that ever so lovingly flows over her shoulders, stopping only to kiss the small of her back. But white is a good thing, it symbolizes purity, thus the rest of her body remains heavily coated. From her arms to her legs. Now those arms of hers grow unnatural long. Long enough so that they hang just above her knees. Granting the ultimate bunny girl an absurd reach during battles and when each finger is tipped with razor sharp claws, it becomes a valuable asset during a battle. Its Powers Bani-ga-ru Zensoku (Bunny Girl at full speed!) Her transformation, that partial hollowfication, which drives men and the occasionally woman completely mad, grants the young woman extraordinary speed. That speed, the rush, that little jog is not the real power of this ability. Her unique transformation lets the girl jump. High or low, short or far. Doesn't matter, what matters is what happens after she lands. Whenever her feet touch down, huge waves roll through the earth, cause large spikes to flow out in the direction of the shock wave, knocking down and tearing apart whatever dares to stand in front of her. Perhaps the most useful aspect of the transformation are the claws. Capable of ripping and tearing, giving any hollow with the thickest of skin nightmares for years to come. Let's her have some kind of defense against those monsters with the gigantic swords and masks. Its Origins Unknown. Category:RPCs Category:Empowered Humans Category:The Physical of Humanity